


23 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [23]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, M/M, POV Roronoa Zoro, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 23 : "Est-ce que tu utilises le gui comme excuse pour m'embrasser ?"
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Series: 31 jours de décembre [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Kudos: 11





	23 décembre

**23 décembre**

Lorsque Zoro entra dans l'appartement, une sensation de bien-être l'envahit aussitôt. Sanji avait le don de rendre les choses confortables et invitantes. Zoro aimait passer du temps ici. Il ne comptait plus les soirées film avec Sanji, confortablement installés dans le canapé. Ou bien les après-midis en compagnie de leurs amis. 

Il avança sans s'arrêter en direction de la cuisine. Il savait que c'était là qu'il trouverait son ami. 

— Zoro ? Comment t'es entré ? s'étonna Sanji dès qu'il le vit.

Zoro agita ses clés pour toute réponse.

— Tu sais que je t'ai donné ce double juste au cas où, pas pour rentrer ici comme chez toi, rouspéta Sanji.

Zoro ne répondit qu'avec un sourire. Il savait que ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça et qu'il protestait pour la forme. D'ailleurs Sanji n'insista pas et continua ses préparatifs.

— Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? demanda-t-il après un long silence.

Il était venu pour l'aider après tout, pas pour le regarder cuisiner.

— Tu pourrais ranger un peu le salon et mettre la table ?

— Ok.

— Zoro attends !

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte de la cuisine et se retourna. Sanji s'était rapproché, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Du doigt, il désigna quelque chose au-dessus de leurs têtes. Zoro leva les yeux pour découvrir une branche de gui. Lorsque son regard retomba sur Sanji, il était maintenant tout près de lui. D'un geste assuré, il se pencha et l'embrassa. La respiration de Zoro se coupa un instant. Il tenta d'approfondir le baiser, mais Sanji se reculait déjà. En riant, il le poussa en direction du salon. Zoro se laissa faire. Retrouvé seul, il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits.

Depuis quelques années, c'était devenu comme un petit jeu entre eux. Ils s'embrassaient chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient sous du gui. Une ou deux fois à chaque saison tout au plus. C'était au départ tout à fait innocent, mais depuis l'année dernière, Zoro commençait à se poser des questions. Il regarda autour de lui et découvrit beaucoup plus de gui que l'année passée. Il y en avait partout ! Accrochés à chaque porte, aux lustres, et même sous la fenêtre menant au balcon. Sanji devait avoir un but. Zoro pensait l'avoir deviné, et il était tout à fait d'accord avec.

Sans plus attendre, il se mit au travail. Il plia les couvertures qui traînaient un peu partout, réarrangea les coussins du canapé. Il vida le cendrier de la table basse, puis débarrassa la table de la salle à manger. Il la déplia pour pouvoir accueillir tous leurs amis autour et commença à mettre la table. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, alors il savait exactement ce que voulait Sanji.

Pendant tout le temps où il travailla, Sanji trouva des excuses pour revenir dans le salon. Prendre un plat quelconque dans le buffet, s'assurer que Zoro faisait bien son travail, faire une pause clope. Et à chaque fois, il trouvait à attirer Zoro sous l'une des branches de gui. Leur baiser était à chaque fois un peu plus long, un peu moins innocent. Zoro s'amusait de la situation. Sanji pensait certainement qu'il était discret, que ses intentions restaient bien cachées. Mais Zoro lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. 

Une fois la table dressée et le salon en ordre, il prit quelques secondes pour contempler son œuvre. Il se sentait fier de lui. Il décida de retourner dans la cuisine, voir où Sanji en était avec le repas. Il s'arrêta délibérément sur le seuil, juste sous le gui.

— T'as fini ? demanda Sanji en enfournant la dinde.

Une odeur délicieuse régnait dans la cuisine.

— Oui. Tu veux venir voir ?

— J'arrive.

Sanji s'essuya les mains, posa le torchon sur le plan de travail et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais Zoro ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Décidant d'imiter Sanji, il leva un doigt en direction du gui avant d'initier un nouveau baiser. Sanji l'accueillit avec un sourire, puis Zoro infusa de l'intensité à l'échange, le rendant tout sauf innocent. 

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle de longues minutes plus tard.

— Tu sais j'ai compris ton petit jeu, dit Zoro après quelques instants.

— Quel petit jeu ? demanda Sanji sur un ton d'incompréhension feint.

— Le fait que tu utilises le gui comme excuse pour m'embrasser.

Sanji allait protester, mais Zoro le fit taire d'un doigt sur ses lèvres.

— Tu n'es pas obligé d'attendre qu'on soit sous le gui pour m'embrasser, tu peux le faire quand tu veux.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment.

— Alors dans ce cas…

— On sort ensemble ?

— Oui.

— Parfait, murmura Zoro contre la bouche de Sanji.

Ils scellèrent leur nouvelle relation par un autre baiser, et un autre encore, si bien que leurs amis arrivèrent avant que le repas ne soit prêt. Mais lorsqu'ils en découvrirent la raison, aucun ne protesta bien longtemps.


End file.
